Tennis Balls
by zazabeans
Summary: The reason why Ryoma wants the tennis ball with his face from Sakuno. RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno. One shot!


**For all RyoSaku fans.**

A one shot story for RyoSaku fans. Please note, may be a little lame and out of character. Oh, with bad grammar too. So, please bear with me. Gomen ne

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

It was a hot day. Ryuzaki Sakuno wiped her sweats on her forehead with a hand. She hit a ball gently to the wall. The ball hit the wall and flew over at full speed. 

"Yikes." Sakuno screamed and squatted down with her hands covering her face.

Pok…

Sakuno turned and scanned around the empty place for a yellow ball. No sight of it.

"Where did it go? Oh well…"

She walked to her bag and fished around for another ball. Sakuno is sure that she has a spare ball, but it is hidden inside her bag.

"Aah, here it is." Sakuno said and pulled out a tennis ball.

Sakuno looked at it and giggled. The ball is her most precious ball as it has Ryoma's face on it.

"This will do." Sakuno said and got up from her seat to continue with her practice.

--------

Ryoma opened a can of Grape Ponta and took a sip from it. He looked around for a place to rest and enjoy his favorite drink. Ryoma blinked. He saw her, the girl that he had been thinking of a lot of lately. He walked over and observed her from behind, while drinking Ponta.

_Too stiff, shoulders opened too wide and her hair is too long. _Ryoma thought and closed his eyes while sipping his drink.

"Ouch!" Ryoma shouted. He almost spilled his drink over his face.

Ryoma looked down at the fallen object that had hit him on the head.

"A tennis ball?" Ryoma bent down and picked up the ball. He twisted and turned it, observing the drawing on the ball.

"Where is… Aaaahh… Ryoma kun…" Sakuno said, surprised when she saw Ryoma.

"What is this?" Ryoma mumbled.

Sakuno felt her face burning with embarrassment. Ryoma was staring at the picture on ball.

"Ano… Ryoma kun…"

"Is this yours?" Ryoma asked and showed her the ball.

"Yes." Sakuno said and looked down on the ground. She was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Hmmm… you doodled on your tennis ball _too_?" Ryoma asked.

"Errr… well, you see…"

"Ne, I think this looks like me." Ryoma pointed out.

_Of course that is you!_ Sakuno thought, feeling uncomfortable.

"Is it that you hate me so much that you feel like hitting my face…"

"No, it's not like that! I just, like to draw on my things." Sakuno defended herself, and looking up at him innocently.

Ryoma looked at her and chuckled.

"Oh, ok. Then that means you like me." Ryoma grinned at her.

Sakuno felt her face becoming redder and hotter than before. Ryoma was making fun of her and the drawing on the ball.

Ryoma waited for Sakuno to reply but she remained silent.

"I am going to confiscate this." Ryoma said and turned to leave.

"Wait! That's my last ball and I need it for practice." Sakuno said.

"I am not going to return this to you. Here, use this." Ryoma said and pulled out a tennis ball from his pocket. He tossed it over to her and Sakuno caught it with both hands.

"Ryoma kun, do you hate me for that?" Sakuno asked, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Why must I? I think it is cute." Ryoma turned and faced her.

Sakuno opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Bye." Ryoma said, leaving a confused Sakuno behind.

--------

Ryoma went inside his room and put his bag down. He pulled out the tennis ball from his pocket and observed it.

"I didn't know you doodle on your tennis ball too. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said and lied down on his bed.

Ryoma reached for a ball that has been sitting on his study table for months. He looked at the ball that has a picture of a girl with two pigtails, which he drew. With the ball former ball in his left hand and the later ball in his right hand, Ryoma squeezed both balls together.

"What am I doing? It looks like as though we are kissing." Ryoma said, a little embarrassed.

Ryoma placed both balls next to each other on his table.

_It looks perfect together._ Ryoma grinned.

(Ok done, haha! What a short story. I know that Ryoma asked her for the ball before he leaves for America. But this is my story on why Ryoma wants to ball for. So, hope you like it. Cheers. Till I write/update another story, sayonara friends!)


End file.
